Birthday Gift
by sunflawless
Summary: SHINeEXO ff. KaiTaem. "Ini..." Kai mengelus lembut bibir manis milik Minnie-nya. "...dan ini..." kemudian lidahnya membasahi bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang sengaja diperlambat—dan itu menambah kesan seksi pada diri seorang Kim Kai semakin besar—sambil menyeringai penuh arti. "...bertemu. Kurasa itu hadiah yang cukup bagus." For Taeminnie's bday. Happy bday Minnie!


.

Ahn Ah-ra presents

A Kai-Taemin fanfiction

.

Birthday Gift

.

Warning: fluff?/yaoi/pendek/_Semi-M_/typo/dll.

.

.

.

"...tsk, kalau soal begini mana mungkin aku bisa..."

_Namja_ tampan berkulit _tan_ itu terus menggerutu setiap matanya melihat deretan soal pemberian sang guru _killer_ tercinta yang memusingkan di atas mejanya. Sesekali tangan kanannya mengacak-acak rambutnya, saking frustasinya dengan soal remedial yang bahkan lebih sulit daripada ulagan mereka yang biasanya.

"30 menit lagi. Kerjakan dengan benar." Si guru _killer_—atau yang akrabnya disapa Heechul _seonsaengnim_—itu tersenyum _evil_ sambil duduk manis di kursinya. Ia menatap sang _namja_ berkulit _tan_ yang duduk di pojok kelas—Kai—saat menyebutkan sisa waktu bagi para siswa yang harus remedial.

Kai mendelik sebal saat gurunya itu menatapnya seperti itu—tatapan yang seolah mengatakan, '_mati-kau-anak-nakal_'. Kai segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela yang berada di sisinya. Ingin menghindari tatapan menyebalkan dari guru yang selalu mengincar dirinya untuk dihukum, atau paling tidak diomeli habis-habisan di ruang guru.

'_Hari ini tanggal 18 Juli..._' Kai membatin, menatap langit sore yang membentang luas di sana. Dengan tambahan awan dengan dominan warna oranye yang menggantung bebas, membentuk suatu bentuk-bentuk unik jika diperhatikan dengan teliti. "Hhh..." Kai menghela napas, menutup kedua matanya agar lebih rileks. '_Baiklah, ayo kerjakan soal menyebalkan ini dan pergi cari kado untuk Minnie sebelum tanggal 18 Juli tahun ini berakhir_,' batin Kai. Ia telah bertekad untuk membelikan hadiah untuk seseorang yang ia panggil Minnie.

.

* * *

.

"Yaa! Sabar sedikit guru menyebalkan!" umpat Kai kesal.

Heechul _seonsaengnim_ membetulkan posisi kacamatanya sambil mengetuk pinggiran meja Kai dengan jari telunjuknya dengan tidak sabaran. "Ck, gunakan otakmu itu dengan benar, Kim Kai! Bahkan temanmu yang nilai ulangannya lebih rendah darimu bisa mengerjakan soal remedialnya lebih cepat daripada kau!" Guru itu terus mengomel, membuat telinga Kai terasa panas karenanya.

"Kalau mau cepat, kau harus bantu aku, guru sialan!" Kai menatap sebal ke arah gurunya. Mengomel tapi tetap tidak mau membantu. Sudah jelas kalau Heechul _seonsaengnim_ memang berniat untuk menjadikan Kai sebagai sasaran empuk untuk diomeli kan? Ugh.

Heechul balas menatap mata Kai, tidak kalah sebalnya. "Kau ini—"

_Tok tok tok_

Perdebatan antara guru dan murid itu akhirnya terhenti saat seorang _namja_ berambut pirang mengetuk pintu kelas Kai. Senyum ramah yang selalu terukir jelas di wajah _namja_ manis itu membuat wajah kesal Heechul berubah menjadi manis, semanis permen kapas—mungkin. Sementara Kai mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Ah, Taemin-_ssi_ rupanya. Ada apa, eh?" tanya Heechul ramah, ia berjalan mendekati _namja_ manis yang diketahui bernama Taemin tadi.

_Namja_ dengan nama lengkap Lee Taemin itu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, _seonsaengnim_, hehe," jawab Taemin, sangat ramah bukan? "_Seonsaengnim_ kenapa tidak pulang? Guru-guru yang lain sudah pulang loh," tanya Taemin, ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan—melihat apakah ada guru-guru lain yang lewat di lorong sekolah.

Heechul tertawa kecil. "Ah, haha, aku juga sebenarnya ingin pulang~" ujar Heechul. Ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya, lalu menyandarkan bahunya di sisi pintu kelas. "Tapi..." Heechul kemudian melihat ke arah Kai yang terlihat sangat frustasi dengan soal-soal pemberian Heechul. "...yah, aku harus menunggu bocah itu sampai selesai. Mau bagaimana lagi?" —dan Heechul pun tertawa kecil setelahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau saya saja yang menungguinya, _seonsaengnim_?" tawar Taemin—tiba-tiba. "Saya akan menemaninya sampai selesai, lalu tugasnya biar saya yang periksa. Heechul _seonsaengnim_ tinggal menilainya saja besok, bagaimana?" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan senyum manisnya—senyum andalannya untuk menghadapi semua guru di SMArt _School_.

"Oooh, benarkah?" Heechul tampak senang saat Taemin dengan sukarela mau membantunya. "Seperti biasa kau terlalu baik, Taemin-_ssi_. Tidak salah aku dan guru lain mengandalkanmu dalam banyak hal," puji Heechul, dan disambut oleh senyum dari Lee Taemin.

"Ah, _seonsaengnim_ bisa saja...," balas Taemin malu-malu. "Aku hanya menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai siswa di sini, kok," lanjutnya. "—Ah, iya. _Seonsaengnim_, sebaiknya anda pulang. Aku yakin Heebum sudah sangat menunggu _seonsaengnim_," kata Taemin mengingatkan.

"Ah, kau benar. Baiklah kalau begitu." Heechul berjalan agak cepat menuju meja guru di sana, mengambil kembali beberapa buku dan barang-barang miliknya yang ada di sana. Lalu berjalan keluar tanpa mempedulikan Kai yang tampaknya sedang mengatakan sumpah serapah untuk guru yang menyebalkannya setengah mati itu. "Aku titip dia, ya, Taemin-_ssi_. Terimakasih!" Heechul menepuk bahu kanan Taemin sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati di jalan, _seonsaengnim_!" pesan Taemin, ia melambaikan tangannya kepada Heechul yang berlari kecil untuk mengambil tasnya di kantor dan pulang.

—Dan keadaan di ruang kelas itu tiba-tiba saja sunyi senyap.

"...dia sudah pergi?" Akhirnya _namja_ yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan percakapan Taemin dan Heechul angkat bicara. Ia meregangkan dasinya yang terasa mengikat lehernya.

Taemin mengangguk pelan, masuk ke dalam kelas, lalu menutup pintu kelas Kai. "Hah..." _Namja_ yang tergolong 'cantik' itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu, lalu merosotkan tubuhnya hingga ia terduduk di lantai. "Memasang wajah baik di depan guru _killer_ itu melelahkan, kautahu?" Taemin menyeringai tipis, menatap Kai yang tengah duduk di mejanya—mengabaikan pekerjaannya yang belum selesai.

"Tsk, kalau begitu buat apa susah-susah memasang wajah sok baik seperti tadi?" Kai bertanya dengan nada kesal. Ia berdiri, lalu membuka jendela yang sejak tadi tertutup. Membiarkan angin sore memanjakan dirinya yang tadi merasa kepanasan berkat omelan dari Heechul.

"Hehe." Taemin hanya bisa tertawa ketika Kai bertanya seperti itu. _Namja_ itu lalu bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Kai. "Berterimakasihlah kepadaku, Heechul _seonsaengnim_ tidak pernah mempercayakan murid nakal sepertimu kepada siapapun—bahkan beberapa guru di sini ada yang tidak pernah dipercayai oleh Heechul _seonsaengnim, _kecuali aku, tentu saja," ujar Taemin panjang lebar, lalu duduk di kursi milik Kai. Meraih pulpen milik Kai, kemudian membaca deretan soal yang diberikan oleh Heechul sebagai tugas remedial Kai. "Ah, semuanya mudah, kok," gumam Taemin. Tangannya mulai asyik mengerjakan soal-soal milik Kai—seperti saat ia pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah milik Kai.

"..." Kai yang sudah tahu kebiasaan Taemin hanya diam. Memperhatikan Taemin yang mulai asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Bocah SMA berkulit _tan_ itu kemudian duduk di pinggir mejanya, alih-alih agar kakinya tidak pegal karena berdiri terus menerus.

"Hadiahnya mana?"

Taemin mengangkat kepalanya, mempertemukan iris cokelatnya dengan sepasang mata indah itu. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya, imut. Sementara ujung pulpen itu ia tempelkan di bibir bawahnya—untuk menambah kesan manis pada diri _namja_ yang satu ini. Tak lupa _puppy eyes_ andalannya yang ampuh untuk semua orang—gurupun luluh dengan _puppy eyes_ seorang Lee Taemin—ia tunjukkan kepada Kai, kekasihnya.

Benar.

Kekasihnya.

Kim Kai adalah kekasih Lee Taemin.

"Itu..." Kai menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia melirik ke arah jendela, dan tiba-tiba saja _nyengir_ tidak jelas. "Aku belum sempat beli hadiah. Hehe."

'..._tuh kan..._' Taemin menunduk kecewa. Lalu kembali mengerjakan soal remedial milik Kai—dengan semangat yang berkurang jauh. "Yasudahlah, tidak apa," kata Taemin. Terselip nada kekecewaan di dalamnya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kecewa kalau kekasihnya tidak memberikan hadiah ulang tahun?—Paling tidak, seharusnya Kai harus mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun dulu kan?

Pemuda bermarga Kim itu menghela napas. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Taemin merasa hari ulangtahunnya jadi tidak istimewa lagi, hanya karena dirinya yang tidak memberikan hadiah—atau paling tidak mengucapkan selamat—ulang tahun untuk Taemin, kekasihnya. Ah, salahkanlah ponselnya yang tadi pagi tidak sengaja terjatuh di dalam kolam ikan di rumahnya saat ia sedang memberi makan ikan-ikan kesayangannya. Dan salahkan juga Heechul _seonsaengnim_ yang membuat rencananya membeli hadiah ulangtahun untuk Taemin setelah pulang sekolah batal.

"Minnie..."

"Apa?"

"...hhh..." Kai menghela napas saat ia mendapat jawaban dengan nada cuek dari _namja_ berkulit putih itu. "Minnie..."

"Apa, _sih_, Kai?"

"Minnie~~"

Taemin hanya mendengus kesal karena Kai terus memanggilnya tanpa menyebutkan apa yang Kai ingin sampaikan kepadanya. Rasa kesalnya karena Kai tidak mengirimnya pesan ataupun menelponnya seharian ini untuk mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun—atau paling tidak menyapanya saat istirahat sekolah tadi—masih ada. Kedua tangannya serta sepasang matanya masih fokus dengan buku berisi soal-soal dari Heechul.

"Minnie~"

Taemin menghela napas. Mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sebal ke arah kekasihnya. "Apa?" tanyanya—cuek _abis_.

Kai bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan membelakangi Taemin. Ia memeluk kekasihnya dari belakang, menyadarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Taemin. Sementara hidungnya mulai menyesap aroma vanilla yang ada pada tubuh Taemin.

"Minnie jangan marah, ya...?" Jemari _namja_ bermarga Kim mengelus lembut pipi kanan Taemin, senyum tipis ia sunggingkan—alih-alih untuk mencairkan suasana yang agak canggung di antara mereka, mungkin. "Aku kasih hadiah ulangtahunnya sekarang, deh..."

Taemin melirik sebentar Kai yang berada di sisi kirinya. Kemudian memfokuskan pandangannya lagi pada soal terakhir yang belum ia kerjakan. "Memang mau kasih apa, eh?"

Kai menyeringai. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya. "Menurutmu apa?" Kai balas bertanya. Punggung tangannya mengelus manja pipi mulus kekasihnya.

Pemuda bermarga Lee itu memasang wajah berpikir. "Permen?"

Kai menggeleng.

"Hadiahnya manis seperti permen."

"Um ... lolipop?"

"...bukan sejenis makanan."

Taemin menghela napas kesal. "Lalu apa?"

Perlahan, jari telunjuk Kai mulai meraba-raba permukaan bibir bawah Taemin, membuat Taemin—yang baru saja ingin menuliskan jawaban pada soal remedial terakhir kekasihnya jadi terhenti. Wajahnya mulai memanas, terbukti dari kedua pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Ini..." Kai mengelus lembut bibir manis milik Minnie-_nya_. "...dan ini..." kemudian lidahnya membasahi bibir bawahnya sendiri dengan gerakan yang sengaja diperlambat—dan itu menambah kesan seksi pada diri seorang Kim Kai semakin besar—sambil menyeringai penuh arti. "...bertemu. Kurasa itu hadiah yang cukup bagus," ucapnya, sengaja ia buat nada bicaranya menjadi rendah, dan agak berat.

_Blush_

Kini kedua pipi putih itu mulai berubah warna perlahan menjadi merah. Secepatnya ia menuliskan jawaban di soal terakhir itu dan menutup buku milik Kai. Dan segeralah _namja_ manis itu berdiri dari kursi, berbalik, dan duduk di atas meja Kai. Sehingga kini mereka berhadapan satu sama lain.

"_D-don't tease me_..." Taemin—dengan kedua pipi yang memerah—mengatakan kalimat pendek itu dengan malu-malu. Ia tundukkan kepalanya, lalu melihat ke kiri—melihat ke arah jendela. "_It sucks..._"

Kai tertawa mendengar perkataan Taemin. _Namja_ itu lalu duduk di kursinya, dan menyandarkan lagi kepalanya di kedua kaki Taemin. "Tapi aku tidak tahu hadiah apa yang cocok dan praktis tapi berkesan untukmu—selain yang tadi," keluhnya. Ia memasang wajah sememelas mungkin—membuat matanya sayu, lalu menunduk sedikit—agar Taemin mau memberikannya hadiah yang dimaksud oleh Kai.

...entah sebenarnya ia berniat ingin memberikan hadiah ulangtahun untuk Minnie-nya atau ada maksud lain...

Taemin menghela napas, menghilangkan rasa groginya karena perilaku Kai saat mengusap bibirnya. "Tapi nanti setelah ini kita jalan-jalan, oke?" Taemin menyunggingkan senyum manisnya, lalu mengangkat wajah Kai yang agak menunduk hingga pemuda dengan kulit seputih susu itu dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah tampan Kai.

"_As your wish_, _Minnie_." Kai menyeringai tipis, lalu berdiri hingga tingginya dan Taemin sejajar. "_So _... _can I_?"

Taemin menutup matanya. "_Kiss me_."—Dua kata yang terlontar dari mulut Taemin membuat seorang Kim Kai tersenyum lebar, saking senangnya karena akhirnya bisa merasakan bibir yang selama ini membuatnya selalu berfantasi yang aneh-aneh. (...jangan tanya apa fantasi yang Kai maksud.)

_Chu~_

Kim Kai menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir sang kekasih. Sepasang bibir itu awalnya hanya menempel, benar-benar hanya menempel. Namun setelah kurang lebih 10 detik kemudian, Kai mulai berinisiatif memperdalam ciumannya. Ia mengisap bibir bagian bawah Taemin perlahan, membuat Taemin yang belum punya pengalaman apapun soal cium mencium agak terkejut.

"Ngh..." Taemin mendesah kecil saat Kai semakin kuat mengisap bibirnya. Semakin dan semakin kuat. Namun Taemin yang—sekali lagi—belum punya pengalaman dalam hal berciuman tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya menikmatinya.

Dan itu, membuat Kai gemas dengan kepolosan Taemin—jujur saja.

Lima menit setelah mereka melakukannya, Kai melepas ciuman itu. Ia menatap wajah Taemin yang merah padam karena perbuatannya. Dan perlahan, senyum kembali terukir di wajah tampannya. Kemudian ia peluk tubuh ramping kekasihnya, menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Taemin. Tak lupa kebiasaannya mengendus wangi vanilla kembali ia lakukan.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sayang." Kai berkata—setengah berbisik—kepada Taemin.

Dan yang diucapkan selamat ulangtahun hanya tersenyum, lalu balas memeluk kekasihnya. "Terimakasih."

Kai tersenyum tipis, menutup matanya—sangat tenang. Membiarkan suasana sunyi berada di antara mereka. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Taemin, merasakan bau vanilla yang sudah menjadi candunya.

...dan, entah mereka sadar atau tidak. Dua pasang mata sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua—sejak Kai menggoda Taemin soal hadiah ulangtahun yang akan ia berikan kepada Taemin—dengan wajah yang tak kalah merahnya dengan Taemin saat dicium oleh Kai. Yang satu siswa bertubuh kurus, memegang _handycam. _Dan yang satu siswi berambut panjang.

.

* * *

.

Tambahan

.

.

[SM _School's main gate_]

"Hei, tidak lupa merekamnya kan?" Gadis berambut pirang—Kim Hyoyeon—menyikut pelan lengan teman sekelasnya, Lee Hyukjae.

"Sudah kurekam, tenang saja." Hyukjae mengancungkan jari ibunya di depan Hyoyeon dengan wajah berapi-api. "Dengan ini aku bisa balas dendam sama Minho seharian besok. Hohoho~" Siswa kelas 12 itu mulai membayangkan wajah cemburu teman sekelasnya, Choi Minho, orang yang diam-diam menyukai adik Hyukjae: Taemin.

"Khukhuhu, kalau aku mau balas dendam ke Kyungsoo~" Hyoyeon jadi ikut-ikutan membayangkan wajah cemburu Kyungsoo kalau melihat video yang lumayan panas—tepatnya, video ciuman Taemin dan Kai di kelas—sambil bergumam tidak jelas. "Oh, iya. Jae, nanti langsung kirim kepadaku, ya—video yang kau rekam tadi."

"Pasti~" Hyukjae mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya. Mereka kan katanya mau jalan-jalan dulu setelah ini, jadi kurasa percuma saja menunggu mereka berdua di sini," tutur Hyukjae. "Sampai jumpa besok, Hyo~"

Hyoyeon tertawa. Lalu menepuk beberapa kali pundak Hyukjae. "Hehehe, baiklah. Sampai jumpa!"

.

.

* * *

.

END. DENGAN. GAJENYA. SEPERTI. BIASA.

.

* * *

.

.

.

A/N: AKHIRNYA KESAMPEAN BIKIN FF KAI-TAEMIN (dengan level _abal seabal-abalny__a_) AAAAAAA~~~~! *peluk KaiTaem* Akhirnya _mood_ ngetik saya balik lagi! xD Setelah sebelumnya keasikan nyomotin foto-foto sama _fancams_ pas JAT event, plus kesibukan saya di dunia nyata—sekolah—udah mulai normal lagi. :"D

Dan, (setelah saya _re-read _kilat) kayaknya ide cerita mirip-mirip sama ff saya yang _pairing_-nya SuLay -_-v Ehem, sedikit curhat. Jujur saya agak mupeng pas bagian mendeskripsikan bagian lidahnya-membasahi-bibir-bawahnya-sendiri. Bzz, otak yadong saya langsung _connect_ gitu(?)

...Duh, saya mulai lagi curcolnya. Ya sudahlah, yang jelas, **_happy birthday to my lovely mushroom, Lee Taemin! Long life, all the best for you! I love you! We love you! SHINee World love_ yooou!**—dan maafkan atas terlambatnya saya mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini ke ffn. Maklum, saya bingung mau nulis ending gimana -_-

Anw, _mind to gimme review—concirt or flame? Thanks! xD_

_._

_Ahn Ah-ra. [18/07/2013 — 23.50 WIB]_


End file.
